Fallen From the Sky
by Melody Hawkins
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel will have to find the answers of their life, and with an adventure both will know why they don't have memory about their childhood. Only meeting each other and traveling, Jack and Rapunzel will discover their secrets they didn't even know
1. Chapter 1: Without Memory

**Hello, it's me Melody Hawkins. Today you'll see my new story, about Jack Frost and Rapunzel, this is for you Fans of Jackunzel.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER_****: I DON'T OWN "The Rise of the Guardians" from Dreamworks, and "Tangled" from Disney.**

Chapter 1: Without Memory

**Jack Frost**

I don't remember a lot of my life, I don't know if I had childhood, or family. The only thing I know is that my name is Jack Frost and my hair shines like the Moon and seems to be made of stars; I try to remember "Who I am" "Where did I come from" but the truth, I don't know. Some people say that I come from a tribe of the Moon (You'll see in the next chapter "the tribe of the Moon" is so bad) and dark places and that's why I painted my hair of white, and other people believe I am an orphan and people hit me until losing my memory.

I hate people that always judge before meeting me, or only invent rumors about me and when they hear them people stop talking with me. But now that I have the opportunity, I will tell all I know about me; I only remember that I woke up in a mountain, and luckily someone found me before my death, he took me to a village near the mountain and he gave me a temporally shelter there. That day he asked for my name and I told him that I didn't have one, then he told me that my name could be Jack Frost: Jack because I had face of that name, and Frost because I was on a mountain and survived.

From that day all called me Jack Frost, but others call me "The one fallen from the sky"

**Rapunzel**

My name is Rapunzel, the girl with golden hair that shines like the sun. Unfortunatly I don't know why my hair so long and of this color, because the only thing I remember is that I woke up in a field and walked to a village for shelter. Some people ask about my golden hair, but the only thing I can say is that grows a lot every year and I have to brush it for an hour. People only look at me and my long hair and sometimes they murmure while I walk infront of them, so I had to comb my hair in a big braid and with that I can walk more comfortable, but the people still being the same.

The good thing is that I live in a village, I am an independent woman of 18 years now. My life is now not too perfect, but at least I have a home and friends here in the village. Sometimes I ask myself where I come from, or why I woke up alone in a field with any idea about my family... but the weirdest thing is WHY MY HAIR SHINES ALWAYS AT 8:00am-9:00am? When that time comes my hair shines and when the 9:00am comes my hair stops shining. I have never told this secret to someone, because here in the village all the people turn crazy when someone has magic or something like that and they kill you.

I want to meet someone like me well not specially with a magic hair, but a person that has a secret like mine. Where is that person? Because if I find him, he could tell me why my hair shines and why I have no memory about my childhood. Until then I will live with my magical secret, and try to find answers about myself.

**I hope you liked it, I will write new chapter every day. If you have any question, idea, or comment don't doubt on sending it. You may see gramatical errors and I'm trying to do my best effort, but out of that I think you will enjoy the other chapters. Goodbye guys :)**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Beginning

**Hello Jackunzel Fans! Yesterday I read your reviews and now I will continue this story. I only have one rule: If there are reviews on the first day I will continue. So are you ready to read more? Let's go!**

Chapter 2: Our Beginning

**Jack Frost**

Nowadays I live in another village, I always travel everywhere looking for my family that has to be somewhere, but if it's dead at least I want to know the truth about myself. Well, at least is a good adventure to travel and meet new people (if people talk to me).

* * *

Jack Frost stayed in a cottage, alone and without anyone looking at his white hair. He covered his hair with his cap (Let's imagine he still have the same old clothes) and fortunatly no one notice his white hair. Jack bought a black horse to travel with more ease, but his secret was on danger; a little boy noticed Jack's white hair and runed with Jack that was on his horse. "Please don't hurt my family by seeing your white hair" The boy frightened. "I won't hurt anyone, but keep in mind not to ask who I am. I'm not lying you, I don't come from the Moon tribe... only remember not to tell what you have seen, goodbye" Jack went slowly to his cottage with his horse.

Jack lied on his bed exausted, he didn't notice that he had a neighbor on the right side of his cottage. Lying down Jack saw her by his window, thanks to the pillows his hair was camouflaged. She greeted Jack and stood at the light of her window, he left his mouth open; her hair was long and shiny like the sun (You are right Rapunzel is Jack's neighbor!) "Hello you are new in the village, right? My name is Rapunzel, and it's a pleasure meeting you" Rapunzel smiled by her window. "My name is Jack Frost, and I arrived this morning" Jack smilied warmly. "Nice name, hey can I visit your house and meet you better?" Rapunzel smilied excited. "I think it would be a bad idea, I have to... go to the village's library... I will read some books" Jack covered his hair and rode his horse to the library.

Jack entered to the library and took five books to a table, it was the time to know the truth about himself, but with what book should he start first? In that moment Rapunzel entered to the library trying to find Jack. Rapunzel sat infront of Jack and took one of the books on the table, she got surprised when she read the book's titles about the Moon. "Why do you want to know more about the Moon?" Rapunzel looked Jack doubtful. "Well, because I don't know a lot of its secrets, can you leave me alone?" Jack added mad. Rapunzel took all his books back to their places and brought him a parchment.

"That's how you can learn from the past, not only with books. I'm not a rookie here, with parchments you have clear information about past, so here you have this one" Rapunzel put the parchment on the table. "Let me see it!" Jack took the parchment very fast. The parchment said at the top _"True Legends about the Moon" _Jack read one by one, and at the bottom said _"Son of the Moon and Sun" _but when Jack took a look to the legend the half of it was missing and the legend only said this:

* * *

_Every fifty years, The Moon and the Sun leave a son or daughter to the Earth so both _

_can join with each other, and bring an eclipse to restore peace, nature and return _

_better kind of life. All began on war times when the tribe of the Sun and Moon were _

_on a big fight, the Prince of the tribe of the Sun and the Princess of the tribe of the _

_Moon met __on a mountain between the limits of both tribes. Both fell in love, but with _

___the war they couldn't see each other, so they made a tunnel in the center of that _

___mountain to meet in secret. But one day the Prince didn't come, that day the _

___Princess knew the Prince was dead, so she went to the mountain tunnels and she  
_

* * *

"What the heck?! Where is the other half of this legend?" Jack hesitated. "I don't know, but at least you read a part of it" Rapunzel explained. "You are not helping Rapunzel" Jack rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry Jack, let's try to investigate a little of this at your house?" Rapunzel stood up. "Fine, let's hurry up" Jack went to his horse with Rapunzel and rode it. "Are you sure is ok to take the parchment?"Rapunzel asked. "I didn't borrow it... I stole it. Please don't tell it" Jack saw Rapunzel. "Fine, fine, I won't do it because if someone knows I'm with a thief... well you know exactly" Rapunzel giggled. "We will only check it and that's all" Jack smiled.

**Fine it's all for today, but tomorrow you'll see what happens next...**

**I'm trying to hurry up, the only problem is that my mom wants me to get ready for school so don't worry if you don't see the chapters every day.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	3. Chapter 3: My Secret is Discovered

**Hello people all around the world reading this story! I'm sorry to update too late this chapter, but I think you'll like it a lot :) **

**Oh I forgot to put this on the second chapter... is embarrassing. Some of you told me that I was coping one avatar chapter... and I want to say that I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. Sorry I told this now, but I forgot with all the school stuff and those things, so if you can forgive me please I am so embarrassed to tell you now this :S. Also I think that using the legend from avatar makes more mystery and suspense to Jack Frost and Rapunzel, so please forgive me for not putting the disclaimer on avatar and keep reading if you want.  
**

Chapter 3: My Secret is Discovered

Jack Frost and Rapunzel arrived to Jack's house and began to read again the parchment. "I give up, I don't understand this! How long we were reading this parchment!?" Jack got really irritated. "I think like... a few minutes" Rapunzel giggled. "Ughhh, but do you really understand this?! Is too confusing... I don't understand why two lovers are so important in this legend!" Jack stood up of his chair. "Hey, don't hesitate. This will make sense when we find the other half of this legend, but first we have to search more about this" Rapunzel took the parchment.

_1 week later..._

"Well, I think... I was wrong about this" Rapunzel said sleepy. "I won't tell you that you were wrong, but this thing about searching for more information about this legend took more time that I thought" Jack rubbed his forehead, then Rapunzel looked at him doubtful about why he never took off his cap. "Why you look at me like a stranger?" Jack added worried. "Because you never took off your cap... are you hiding something?" Rapunzel stood up skilled. "Hey, I didn't invite you here to make me questions" Jack looked at her angry. "Jack, please tell me. You can tell me anything..." Rapunzel looked sad. "Fine! I will, but never tell it" Jack interrupted.

"I know we both meet a week ago, and now that I know you better... I have to tell you this..." Jack began to take off his cap from his head slowly, but in that second someone hit very violently the door. "What the heck happens?" Rapunzel looked through the window slowly and she saw the town sheriff on his horse with some other people (I don't know how to call the authority in those times because you see that both live in those early times with horses, cottages, and simple costumes. So I don't have any other option to call the authorities like sheriff) "Start loading food and clothes Rapunzel, we have to travel to the forest... I'll wait you on the back side of the cottage with my horse" Jack prepared all very fast (obviously because the sheriffs always chased him and had to go to other village) and Rapunzel jumped to her cottage window and began to load a lot of food and her belongings. "Open this damned door now!" The sheriff shouted very mad, in that moment Rapunzel went to the back side of her cottage and saw Jack ready on his horse. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Jack took Rapunzel's hand and helped her to ride his horse. "Hey, they are escaping!" The sheriff rode his horse to Jack and Rapunzel in that moment. Jack rode very fast his horse with Rapunzel and make their way to the forest.

"They are getting closer!" Rapunzel shouted. "Calm down I know a place where they never find us" Jack smiled, and rode his horse to a little waterfall. "Enter carefully, and keep silence" Jack got off his horse and entered with Rapunzel and his horse to a hidden cave inside the waterfall. "They escaped! Now they maybe far away from here!" The sheriff shouted very mad and returned to the village with his assistants. "They returned to the village and now we can't return because the will kill us" Rapunzel went out of the cave. "It doesn't matter, I always travel and escape from those people" Jack giggled. "But that village is my home! What did you do?" Rapunzel turned mad. "Well like... a kid saw something unusual about me and maybe he could expose me to the sheriff" Jack rubbed his heck. "Jack please tell me! What are you hiding?" Rapunzel shouted. "Fine! Only don't shout or the sheriff could find us... Only wait 'till night" Jack explained.

Jack took Rapunzel near a lagoon at night, and both sat on a tree trunk. "Please promise me to never tell it or expose me to a sheriff" Jack said nervous. "I promise, only show and let's finish with this" Rapunzel added. "Ok, only don't... scream" Jack inhaled and slowly took his cap, Jack showed Rapunzel his white hair. "What the?!" Rapunzel was open-mouthed and without any words. "And what do think?" Jack smiled a bit. "Well mmm... IS FANTASTIC!" Rapunzel jumped excited. "Ehh? I thought you would shout or ran away" Jack murmured stunned. "Are you kidding? You are the person I was waiting for years! Finally I'm not the only one!" Rapunzel celebrated. "Wait, wait... the only one?" Jack was confused. "You'll see at dawn" Rapunzel smiled mysteriously.

**And that's all Rapunzel knew about Jack's secret! And out of that I want to tell you again for any confusions: ****I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. I am so embarrassed that I told you now and not on the second chapter, but now you know. **

******- Melody Hawkins  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Better

**Hello! I am happy because I will see again my friends and my boyfriend... unfortunately my best friend Naty is now in another school :( and most of my old classroom partners are not in my school. But well, this is not time to tell about my life... IS TIME TO SEE JACK AND RAPUNZEL NEW FRIENDSHIP! **

**Let's see...**

Chapter 4: Meeting Better

_At the morning in the forest_

"Jack wake up!" Rapunzel shake Jack that was asleep. "What?! Rapunzel what are you doing?" Jack roamed. "I told you yesterday that I finally found you, and that we had something in common with our hair... only see my hair and don't shout" Rapunzel smiled in front of Jack, and in that moment the 8:00 am came and Rapunzel's hair began to shine. "Now you see what I meant?" Rapunzel got excited. "Am I dreaming or something like that? 'Cause you told me we had something in common with our hair and I don't see any similarity" Jack confessed. "What? You showed your white and told me that you weren't from the Moon tribe, the only thing was that you had a magic hair" Rapunzel shocked. "Jajaja, please first ask before getting to any conclusion. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I have my hair of this color 'cause... ok I don't have any explanation" Jack rubbed his eyes. "Do you have any story about yourself you are not telling me?" Rapunzel looked Jack doubtful.

"Why do you ask always about me? I'm not a bad person" Jack sat on a rock. "Well, maybe because I think that you are hiding a lot of secrets Jack... have you ever told them to your family?" Rapunzel turned sad, and when she mentioned the word _family_ Jack opened his eyes very fast. "I never had a family" Jack whispered. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Rapunzel sat next to Jack. "I don't have to talk about it, 'cause I never met it... or in a part of my memory" Jack looked down sad. "Jack... please forgive me for asking you that, the truth is that... I never met my family too, I don't even know why is not in my memory" Rapunzel began to cry a little. "And you don't remember nothing about yourself, or why your hair still shines?" Jack saw Rapunzel. "No... and the last thing more or less, 'cause I don't understand why shines... but when it shines yes" Rapunzel rubbed her eyes taking away her tears.

"Well now we have something in common" Jack smiled a little. "You're right, but I have a doubt" Rapunzel looked Jack. "Is it about my hair?" Jack added. "Yes, did you had it like that at your childhood?" Rapunzel asked. "Honestly... I remember that one day I woke up with white hair on a mountain" Jack giggled. "Really? Now I see that someone rescued you" Rapunzel stood up and sat in front of Jack. "And Rapunzel why do you have a golden hair that shines at the morning?" Jack put his hands on his knees. "Well... I woke up in a field with this hair and shorter that now, my hair was like from my hair to my feet long and now you see and is longer than my whole body" Rapunzel joked. "It's a quite mysterious that both woke up alone and with crazy hair styles and colors no?" Jack rubbed his chin. "Yes, but we have to discover why and I don't know where we can start" Rapunzel yawned and Jack saw that her palm of her hand had something unusual.

"Rapunzel what do you have on your right hand?" Jack took Rapunzel's right hand fast. "Oh don't worry is only my birth mark" Rapunzel smiled. "Is it a sun?" Jack giggled. "Yes I think it's a little strange, but pretty" Rapunzel joked. "Rapunzel I have a birth mark a little similar to yours, but is my left palm hand and is a Moon!" Jack showed Rapunzel his palm hand. "Is amazing! Jack don't you see?!" Rapunzel got excited. "Maybe is a clue about ourselves..." Jack got amazed. "Yes! I think we are related to our birth mark!" Rapuzel jumped. "But, this don't give us an especific clue... I have a crazy idea to know more about ourselves, but you have to promisse me not to shout when I mention you where are we going" Jack smiled. "Fine" Rapunzel got excited. "Ok... we are going with the... Tribe of The Moon!" Jack celebrated. "What the?!" Rapunzel shocked and fell down to the lagoon (Not in the deep side of the lagoon)

**And this is the end! This is the last chapter I'll miss you bye...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

******No I'm kidding is the end of this chapter, only be patient 'cause on Monday I start going to school again, so I will delay a little.  
**

******Be happy!**

******- Melody Hawkins**


	5. Chapter 5: Moon Tribe

**Hi! I missed a lot writing again! I was a little busy with the homework, watching my favorite TV show and listening to music for inspiration. I saw that you said that the characters were not Themselves... Hahaha the thing is that you are asking too fast, and in this chapter you'll see why they aren't themselves.**

Chapter 5: Moon Tribe

(Ohh yes we were on the part when Rapunzel falls to the lagoon)

"Are you ok Rapunzel?" Jack ran to help Rapunzel. "Yes, but now I'm wet and... yes, What did you just said?!" Rapunzel stood up carefully and walked to Jack. "Hey, I just told you we were going with the..." Jack explained. "Please don't repeat it" Rapunzel sat on the ground. "Calm down, when we arrive with them they will explain you all" Jack took Rapunzel to his horse. "Hey, do you know that the Moon Tribe is... deadly?" Rapunzel stopped. "Look... only believe me...Do you?" Jack rode his horse and smiled at Rapunzel showing his hand. "Fine..." Rapunzel rode Jack's horse.

_After loading food and belongings they traveled for a few days..._

"Rapunzel... wake up" Jack shook Rapunzel that lied on his back, she yawned and said "What happens?" "Well, we are here" Jack smiled, and then Rapunzel opened her eyes very fast and got nervous. "Is this the Moon Tribe territory?" Rapunzel stayed on the horse. "Yes, I missed it a lot" Jack got off his horse and guided it near a river. "How did you do that?" Rapunzel got surprised. "What?" Jack smiled. "Some rumors say when someone enters to the Moon Tribe territory they capture you immediately and kill you" Rapunzel got off the horse. "Well jajaja, you'll see" Jack added and looked at the sky and shouted. "I returned!" Jack shouted to the forest, instantly sounds began to fill the silence. "Jack, what... No! They come for us!" Rapunzel hugged Jack very strong hiding behind him, and in that moment a little Moon Tribe kid appeared from a bush slowly. "I am getting without air Rapunzel" Jack took off carefully Rapunzel. "Ivan is you!" Jack ran and hugged the kid that his name was Ivan. "Do you know him?" Rapunzel smiled. "Is my friend from the tribe or not Ivan?" Jack saw Ivan and touched his shoulder. "Yes, Jack is a really good friend... hey Jack my friends were waiting for your return! Let's go!" Ivan ran into the bushes.

"I don't understand" Rapunzel saw Jack confused. "Only come with me" Jack smilied very excited and went into the bushes with Rapunzel. "Oh... it is beautiful" Rapunzel got amazed. "Welcome to the Moon Tribe Rapunzel" Jack stood next to Rapunzel for a second. (Imagine that behind some bushes there is a cliff with stairs that guide you to a very beautiful village with animals and people of all kinds, also is around some mountains, but the place is very big) "Hey, look there are my friends!" Jack ran down stairs and made his way to a group of boys and girls of 4 or 5 years old. "Jack! You returned!" The kids shouted and jumped to Jack, and he fell down with them laughing, in that moment Rapunzel went with Jack and helped him laughing. "I thought you'll never return Jack" Jason hugged him (is a very good friend of Jack, has white hair, simple clothes with blue and white details, and he was of Jack's age like 16 or 17 years) "Well, now you see that I was discovered in another village again, but it feels good to see you again, also my little friends" Jack giggled. "Hey, I see you brought a friend" Jason saw Rapunzel. "Ohh, she comes with me. Friends her name is Rapunzel, and we met a few weeks ago" Jack smiled and went with Rapunzel touching her shoulder. "Wow, I never met someone with a very long and golden hair" Jason giggled and greeted Rapunzel. "Hi" Rapunzel saw Jack happy. "Hey, all Jack friends are my friends and the tribe's too"

_After that surprise all the tribe made a big dinner with Jack and Rapunzel._

_Days passed...  
_

"Jajaja, Jack this days were the best of my life" Rapunzel sat near Jack on a rock. "Well what can I say? Now you see that the Moon Tribe is very friendly" Jack giggled. "Jack I never knew that you were very funny and friendly... before this adventure you were like mean and mad" Rapunzel murmured shyly. "Don't worry, the point is that being here is like my home, and in your home smiles appear" Jack smiled. "Jajaja" Rapunzel giggled. "Rapunzel, it was only time to meet even better" Jack joked. "I know, and now that I met you better I can't doubt of you" Rapunzel saw Jack. "Rapunzel, the problem is that I don't know you very good in my opinion" Jack turned confused. "The thing is that when I woke up in the field and found a shelter, well... I hadn't any adventure or this type of family you have now. I had enough years to travel by myself and not a suspicious white hair" Rapunzel admitted. "Ahhh, so is that all your story?" Jack added. "Well, yes. But Jack why didn't you stayed here where are your friends?" Rapunzel rubbed her arm. "Listen, I still have the idea about my real family and those things, and the truth is that I promised myself to search for them" Jack murmured. "Jack... I think that's really cute from yourself" Rapunzel touched Jack's hand.

**That's the end of my chapter! I like leaving people in suspense especially in those times when the couple is alone. I will submit chapters every weekend, I'll see you tomorrow bye!**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	6. Chapter 6: Jason and Rapunzel

**What's up! It's me Melody Hawkins with another chapter! Fortunately today I had less homework! So let's start.**

Chapter 6: Jason and Rapunzel

(Do you remember that Rapunzel took Jack's hand? Now let's see what happens!)

"Rapunzel, you are the only one who understood me in all my life" Jack blushed. "What about Jason?" Rapunzel giggled. "Honestly, Jason doesn't have our similarities, but I feel him more like a brother" Jack smiled. "I see, how do you met him?" Rapunzel put her hands on her knees. "Well all started...

_Flashback..._

_I was finding a new shelter to stay (it happened days after he woke up on the mountain) and accidentally I got lost in the forest without knowing where I was. Some noises began to appear, and people painted with blue and white in their faces fell from some branches. I got too scared and in that moment someone hit me and made me faint, I woke up too confused and very worried in a cottage lying down. Then Jason appeared and said his name and asked mine, with that moment he knew all about ourselves.  
_

"And the tribe only didn't damage you 'cause they thought you were from their tribe or something like that?" Rapunzel added. "Well yes, I told you the main idea of our story, 'cause I could last an eternity telling it again" Jack joked, and in an instant both didn't make any noise. Dawn was appearing and Rapunzel said very nervous "Fine, mmm I have to go now to my cottage, is that I have to organize my things..." Rapunzel rubbed her neck and stood up. "Yes, me too... bye" Jack stood up too and both left.

**Jack Frost**

This day was a very funny one, 'cause I made a lot of things with Rapunzel... the only thing I can't explain is why I feel like a big zoo on my stomach when I talk to her. The thing is that, we met like a month ago and in the day when I showed her the Moon Tribe I began to feel the zoo here in my stomach... Am I in love with Rapunzel? I was too close to tell her to become my girlfriend when she took my hand this afternoon, but then I didn't tell anything and I made a big fail. I hope to tell her soon what I feel for her, 'cause I am too shy and have difficulties by saying my feelings.

_When Rapunzel left Jack she made her way to her cottage_

Rapunzel walked distracted and accidentally she collided with Jason. "I'm so sorry Jason, I was too distracted" Rapunzel took out her fringe from her forehead. "Don't worry actually I got distracted too, today is the day when the Moon appear. Well not complete, but it will return" Jason added. "Really? That sounds really interesting" Rapunzel giggled. "Do you want to see the Moon with me? It could be awesome to show you the Moon's return in my favorite place of the village" Jason smiled. "Of course, I follow you" Rapunzel said excited.

Jason took Rapunzel into a hole next to the mountain that guided them to an exit that had a little cliff with a beautiful view of the land and sky. "Jason, this is wonderful!" Rapunzel put her hands on her mouth really amazed. "Only wait to see the show, meanwhile tell me about you 'cause actually we don't talk too frecuently" Jason sat on the edge of the cliff. "Ok, where can I start? Ohhh I know" Rapunzel sat next to Jason and told him all about herself. "Wow, so your golden hair and your birth mark are quite special, no?" Jason smiled. "Yep, the only thing I can tell is that even I don't have memory like Jack, but we lived like normal people" Rapunzel added. "I can't believe I met someone like Jack" Jason giggled. "Ohh look the time is coming..."Rapunzel noted the Moon rising (let's imagine the Moon rises a little fast 'tiil an especiffic point)

"It's too beautiful, isn't it?" Jason murmured. "Always... Sometimes I think the Moon or the Sun are trying to tell me something, but I don't understand" Rapunzel admitted. "I think that's too shiny" Jason giggled. "Thanks for showing me this precious moment Jason, also for listening to me" Rapunzel saw deeply his eyes. "Your welcome, I only have one doubt that I didn't understand" Jason saw her doubtful. "Tell me" Rapunzel smiled. "What is your most deeply wish in the world?" Jason murmured. "Ohh... I think that finding my family, but also I have one that fills me heart" Rapunzel murmured. "What is it?" Jason smiled warmly. "I want to see personaly the... Floating Lanterns!" Rapunzel got excited. "Oh, do you mean does ones that appear every month in the Tribe of the Sun?" Jason turned amazed. "Yes! When I lived in my old village I went to the roof and contemplated them" Rapunzel saw the Moon. "Rapunzel, I know how to get there" Jason added. "Will you take me there?! Wait why do you ask me what was my wish?" Rapunzel got confused. "'Cause usually I like helping people, one day I helped Jack finding their parents" Jason smiled. "Jason, is really cute from yourself... thanks" Rapunzel lied her head in Jason's shoulder.

**This is the end! Now you see that Jack loves Rapunzel, but Rapunzel seems to begin falling in love with Jason!**

**What will happen when Jack discovers it?**

**Keep reading (I think I'll write more than 10 chapters) and forgive me for my gramatical errors the thing is that I am getting sleepy, bye!**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	7. Chap7 Floating Lanterns & Broken Hearted

**What's up! Today it was a very funny day with my friends, also they married me with my boyfriend in one of my friend's house 0_0. Ok, ok it's time to have our chapter 7! I hope you are liking it a lot, leave your comments and ideas if you want.**

Chapter 7: Floating Lanterns & Broken Hearted

_At the morning..._

Rapunzel woke up at the cliff lying on Jason's chest. "Good morning Jason" Rapunzel yawned and smiled. "Hi there, did you liked to see the Moon last night?" Jason blushed. "Yes, also your company" Rapunzel blushed even more. "Jaja, your hair started shining" Jason touched her hair. "Yeah, at the right moment" Rapunzel joked, and when Jason wanted to stand up he accidentaly cut with a sharp rock his arm. "Ahhh! It hurts a lot" Jason took off his hand that had blood. "Ohh, let me help you" Rapunzel got closer to see Jason's cut, her hair touched softly his arm and in that moment the cut disapeared slowly on Jason's and Rapunzel's eyes. "What happened..." Jason opened his eyes very amazed. "I think my hair did it, wow I didn't know that it heal people" Rapunzel added surprised. "Well, is your new abbility" Jason giggled and helped Rapunzel standing up and getting back to the village.

"Jack, did you see the Moon last night?" Rapunzel ran to Jack. "Yes, also I felt like if the Moon and Sun tried to tell me something yesterday" Jack admitted. "Me too, but I didn't understand it. Hey, when are we going to search about the legend?" Rapunzel got worried. "I don't know, but in a few days after the first day of January we are going to travel" Jack added. "Ohh, thanks. Look yesterday Jason told me that he would take me to the Sun Tribe!" Rapunzel got excited. "Really, When?" Jack asked. "At January first..." Rapunzel told Jack slowly. "But, we have to travel at least from that day" Jack interrupted. "Please Jack, I think Jason is going to make me the happiest person in the whole world, also I think he... ohh forget it" Rapunzel blushed. "Tell me please, I won't tell anyone" Jack began to feel the zoo in his stomach. "Fine... I think Jason... likes me" Rapunzel whispered, and when Jack heard it he was dying inside. "Ohh... I see, so have fun that day... bye" Jack ran fast to another part of the village very broken hearted. "Ok? What insect bitted him?" Rapunzel added.

_One week later, Jason was going to take Rapunzel to the Tribe of the Sun, also in those days before going there both had a lot of fun together and with the days both were falling in love, but Jack was trying to tell Rapunzel what he felt for her and unfortunately he didn't have success._

"Ready?" Jason closed Rapunzel's eyes. "Ready" Rapunzel giggled and when Jason let her see she was really amazed,(well let's imagine the Sun Tribe is now a village, but people call it like that 'cause of the old custom) "I don't believe you that here is the only place where the Moon Tribe can come without covering their hair" Rapunzel saw every place next to Jason. "It's really wonderful, but you'll have fun today and see the Floating Lanterns!" Jason got excited. "Well let's hurry up! It's the morning and I want to enjoy it!" Rapunzel took Jason's hand and ran with him visiting a lot of places. When Jason went to the line to buy some food, Rapunzel got distracted and went to a big mural made of colorful stones with a Queen and a King carring a little girl with brown short hair with green eyes similar to Rapunzel (or the leaders of the village; do you think that the little girl is Rapunzel? mysterious, no? You'll know more with time in other next chapter) She saw the leaders and the little girl, but she got distracted when she heard interesting music."Come on Jason let's dance!" Rapunzel started dancing. "Jaja" Jason ran with Rapunzel and danced with her, and took people that saw them to the place were they where. They danced with an open spirit and following their feet and rythm, all the people followed them and applaused when they finished.

_At night..._

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel got on the little boat with Jason and sailed to the center of the big lagoon. "Just wait and see" Jason smiled. Time passed and when Rapunzel saw the lagoon she saw a floating lantern. "Can it be?!" Rapunzel got infront of the boat and saw how more and more Floating Lanterns appared 'till the whole lagoon and sky was full of them. "Jason, this is very good from yourself... I love you" Rapunzel blushed and saw Jason's eyes. "I begin to feel the same" Jason took her hands and began to see each other more deeply. The only thing they didn't know was that Jack had a flower on his hand and he was standing on the shore next to a forest looking at them holding their hands. Rapunzel and Jason where getting closer... and they kissed; Jack saw when both kissed and simply dropped the flower for Rapunzel and began to let tears on his eyes.

In that moment Jack was thinking of those moments with Rapunzel and how much he loved her, and then Rapunzel felt a headache when she finished kissing Jason "Are you all right?" Jason rubbed Rapunzel's head. "Oh, yes, yes. I only had a small headache, don't worry" Rapunzel rubbed her neck and looked to the shore and saw Jack going out of there running with sad noises, but she never told it to Jason.

**Rapunzel**

I can't believe it, now I'm Jason's girlfriend. But now I have new mysteries to discover:

1. Why I found a little girl on a mural that seems to be familiar to me.

2. Why I thought the Moon and Sun talked to me, but not clearly.

3. When a headache came to me I had a vision of Jack crying, talking with me, remembering when he met me and that he... loved me.

I don't know what to say, but these days are getting stranger with the pass of time...

**And the end of this chapter came, try to figure out what happened and why, 'cause these mysteries are quite confusing for Rapunzel. The worst thing was when Jack saw Rapunzel kissing with Jason when he was going to tell her what he felt for her. You'll see tomorrow what happens, bye!**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	8. Chapter 8: Frozen Inside

**Hello! Today is Sunday, or the day you are reading this chapter, and I want to tell you thanks for all your visits and your support. On the past chapter Jack was broken hearted and Rapunzel will know what happens to him... **

**IN ONE PART OF THE STORY SEEMS TO BE PART OF "BROTHER BEAR 2"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****"BROTHER BEAR 2"** BY DISNEY.

Chapter 8: Frozen Inside

_At the next morning...  
_

Rapunzel was on her bed sleeping and Jack entered very slowly and left her a note on her pillow, Jack left her cottage and nobody saw him again at the village that day.

"Wow what night I had yesterday, I will search for Jack and ask him what happened to him" Rapunzel got off her bed and saw a note that fell from her pillow. "What's this?" Rapunzel took it and sat on her bed and opened the note.

* * *

_Rapunzel I decided to leave the village and hide from everyone, I am very destroyed of what happened yesterday, so don't try to find me 'cause I'm only a waste of time.  
_

_Please only follow your own direction and forget me, it was nice to meet you Rapunzel I'll miss you a lot 'cause I never had the courage to tell you that... I love you. _

_I'm so sorry to tell you my feelings now and by a note, you are the nicest person I've ever met in my whole short life that understood me and worried about me._

_Continue without me,_

_Jack._

* * *

Rapunzel dropped the note and began to feel guilty and sad. "What I've done to Jack... I'm so sorry" Rapunzel began to cry a little letting some tears falling down.

Rapunzel ran outside her cottage, she searched, asked and also went to the bushes were the Moon Tribe hid. "Jason! Jack left the village" Rapunzel made her way to Jason. "What? Why?" Jason got hesitated. "Read this note he left me" Rapunzel gave the note to Jason. "Ohh, no. This is really bad I'm so sorry I never knew that he felt that for you" Jason became sad. "Don't worry me neither, but we have to find him" Rapunzel saw Jack's horse alone and rode him. "Let's do it, Jack can't live feeling like that" Jason rode Jack's horse with Rapunzel and made their way to the mountains.

Hours passed on the mountains and there were no signal from Jack. "We have to keep searching, I'll never forgive me for doing that to Jack" Rapunzel held the horse. "We kept searching for hours the mountain, maybe he went on another direction" Jason stopped walking. "I'll keep searching here, you can return to the village and search for him at the forest" Rapunzel added. "I won't leave you alone" Jason touched her shoulder. "Jason please, we will find him faster if we divide our search" Rapunzel admitted. "Fine, I trust you. Good luck" Jason returned to the village while Rapunzel searched on the mountain.

Rapunzel was too tired and began to get hopeless, but when she saw feet marks on the snow she got excited and followed them, the feet marks guided her to a stone cave and she went more and more close to an ice part inside the cave. "Jack, are you here?" Rapunzel whispered and some ice parts fell from the top, she walked carefully and saw something unussual at the ice part of the cave. "Jack?" Rapunzel whispered and instantly Jack raised his head from his knees trying to keep himself warm. "I told you to never search for me" Jack said shaking. "I promissed to myself to find you" Rapunzel began to cry a little. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry I never told you what I feel for you, but I am very shy" Jack whispered. "Ohh Jack you are getting frozen, let me help you" Rapunzel ruffled her braid, let her long hair on the ice, and she covered Jack with it. "Thanks Rapunzel" Jack smiled.

"Jack, tell me why you ran away" Rapunzel saw Jack. "Well, I thought you were forgeting me and I was so sad that I ran away and left you" Jack got sad. "Really? Yesterday I had a headache and instantly I saw a vision about you remembering me and those things" Rapunzel admitted. "I can't explain that, but sooner or later we will know why. Now we have to get out of here" Jack smiled. "Yes, if you stay more time here you'll die" Rapunzel stood up and unvolved Jack from her hair. "Can you help me to stand up?" Jack tried to stand up and sustained from a wooden stick and accidentally extracted it from the ice wall. "Well, fortunatly you have a stick with a funny shape" Rapunzel helped Jack. "I don't think it's a normal stick, look" Jack showed Rapunzel the stick and it was shinning! The cave began shaking and more ice parts began to fell from the top.

"Let's go!" Jack took some of Rapunzel hair from the floor and she took some too and both began to ran outside of the cave and ran down of the mountain, but there was a long track to go down. "Ohh no... an avalanche!" Rapunzel watched how a little snow began falling. "We can't return to the cave 'cause it will cover the exit" Jack shouted. "What we can do now?" Rapunzel shouted and got hesitated. "Throw your hair to that rock and jump when it attach to it, only do it!" Jack saw Rapunzel. "But we could die" Rapunzel saw Jack very doubtful. "Believe me, don't separate from me" Jack saw how more snow was falling. "Fine, let's do it" Rapunzel threw her hair to a rock infront of the mountain and when her hair attached to it both jumped. "Ohh, no!" Jack shouted when he saw that all the amount of snow reached them. "Ahh!" Rapunzel screamed when her hair was released from the rock and both began to fall down with the snow on them, when that happened both hugged very strong and fell down with the stick on Jack's hand.

**DAN, DAN, DAN... Will they survive with that avalanche? Discover more on the next chapter! (I'm sorry if this chapter and the last one were quite long but when I listen to a BTR song inspiration comes to me)  
**

**Bye :) ;)**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	9. Chapter 9: Our Way to the Mountain

**What's up guys and girls, it's me Melody Hawkins with another chapter. On this chapter you'll say: "What? But it's impossible! It can't be!" Well only remember that this is a FICTION story, I'll only add descriptions or explanations in some cases :).**

Chapter 9: Our Way to the Mountain

Before the avalanche Ivan explored the zone with some older people than him to find Rapunzel or Jack. "Let's keep searching!" Ivan shouted and all began to dig on the snow. "I think I found someone!" Someone shouted when he saw some fingers holding a stick, he began to dig more deeper and he found Jack uncontious. "Jack! Are you alive?" Ivan ran to Jack's body and saw him very slowly. "Uhhh... what... happened" Jack murmured and tried to open his eyes. "Jack please, don't move a lot. You are a surviver from the snow again... but we still don't find Rapunzel" Ivan murmured. "Eh? I'll find her" Jack tried to stand up and he did it but he shaked a lot and fell down. "Jack please, calm down. If you stay here we will find her faster" Ivan began to call some people and told them to take care of Jack.

"Hey! something is shining there!" Jack tried to shout and began to run (or walking with difficulty very fast) and digged very quikly where the spark was. "Rapunzel!" Jack saw Rapunzel covered with her shining hair and a little uncontious. "J...ack" Rapunzel woke up a little and smiled. "It's so good to see you alive" Jack hugged her to give her warmth. "My hair saved me fortunately, I'm too lucky to be here" Rapunzel smiled. "Guys, was Jason with you?" Ivan got hesitated. "No, he went to the forest to find Jack" Rapunzel remembered. "The thing is that hours passed and we haven't found him at the village" Ivan got worried. "That's a little strange..." Jack tried to talk. "Ivan! We found another person here!" Some friends shouted. "Who?!" Ivan ran where they were and digged very fast. "No!" Ivan screamed and fell down very scared. "What happens?" Rapunzel and Jack said at the same time and walked where Ivan was.

"It can't be" Jack murmured and... JASON WAS ON THE SNOW! "Jason!" Rapunzel touched his face and began to cry like Jack and Ivan, Jason opened his eyes a little. "Rapunzel,... Jack,... Ivan... I'll miss you" Jason murmured and closed his eyes. "Jason! Please don't leave us!" Rapunzel cried and took her hair, when she was about to put it on his chest Rapunzel's hair stopped shining and it was too late for Jason... he was dead.

* * *

_**Let's explain this stuff of why Jack and Rapunzel survived and why Jason not, the thing is:**_

_**Rapunzel: Has magical hair that heals people, her hair can't return people from death. She survived 'cause her hair represents the sun heat so when the time comes her hair shines and makes it's magic.**_

_**Jack Frost: You'll know at the next chapter.**_

_**Jason: Doesn't have any special quality, let's give him a minute of silence...**_

* * *

That night all the village made a ceremony in memory of Jason. Jack put his cap on Jason's body (the cap for Jack represents good moments with Jason) Rapunzel put the flower Jason gave to her when both visited the Sun tribe (also he gave her a little handkerchief color purple with the Sun tribe symbol) and Ivan put his little wolf wood figure he gave to Jason on his birthday. The stars began to shine above Jason and the Moon too, all prayed and left the plave where Jason's body was.

"Goodbye family, I hope you'll get better Ivan" Jack hugged Ivan and he took his belongins to his horse. "I'll miss you Ivan, your brother was a very good... friend" Rapunzel took off her tears and hugged Ivan very hard. "Thanks, I'll miss you too" Ivan only smiled a little and his sad face returned to him, he only returned to the village.

At night when Jack and Rapunzel camped at the forest making their way to the mountain to know more about themselves both they didn't know what mountain was, so both decided to discuss that at dawn. When Rapunzel saw that Jack was already asleep she climed a tree and sat on a branch looking at the full Moon with her hankerchief on her hands. "Jason, I miss you... but I have to follow my way, where can I start?" Rapunzel saw something unusual at the sky, she saw her hankerchief for a moment and when she saw back the Moon... Jason's spirit was infront of her! "Go to the mountain that is between to Jack's and your beginning" Jason's spirit answered. "Thanks... I'll never forget you Jason" Rapunzel added very happy. "I love you Rapunzel, you'll always have a place on my heart" Jason's spirit got closer to Rapunzel. "Me too, promisse me to never leave me" Rapunzel touched Jason's spirit face. "I won't Rapunzel" Jason got closer and kissed Rapunzel for a short time, Rapunzel began to let her tears of happiness on her face and kissed back Jason's spirit.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I think that like this is fine 'cause with the death of Jason and those things better making it shorter.**

**ALSO THIS IS FROM ANOTHER AVATAR CHAPTER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	10. Chapter 10: White Lynx and Golden Lynx

**Hello! I missed you a lot, and I mean that with: the homework, my crazy boyfriend, cute friends and listening to music for inspiration I REALLY MISSED WRITING AGAIN... Fine, fine let's continue.**

Chapter 10: The White Lynx and Golden Lynx

After Rapunzel saw Jason she went back with Jack that was asleep "Good night Jack" Rapunzel touched Jack's stick gently with the hand that had her birthmark, it started glowing but she didn't notice it, when Rapunzel was about to lie on the ground she saw a white lynx staying at a rock. "Hello little guy, I won't hurt you" Rapunzel whispered gently and showed her palm. The lynx made its way to her (I know that lynxes are wild and antisocial with strange people, but this lynx has a really good experience with people, in other words this lynx is social) and sat a small distance of her. "My name is Rapunzel" She smiled and stretched her arm, and the lynx got closer to her that both touched each other gently.

"You are really good... I hope you could talk to me, I always wanted to understand animals" Rapunzel joked and noticed that her right palm started glowing and it was the one that was touching the white lynx. "What happened?" Rapunzel saw her right palm. "Hi, Rapunzel" The white lynx answered. "Ahh!" Rapunzel screamed and got surprised. "What? It's me Jack" The lynx added. "Wait... Jack? but how?" Rapunzel touched Jack's face looking deeply at his blue eyes. "Ohh, it's you Jack!" Rapunzel hugged him. "Rapunzel, you touched me with your birthmark at night. The thing is that I always knew both had powers and yours on your birthmark appear at night" Jack smiled and sat in front of Rapunzel. "When did you know all that information?" She asked.

"Do you remember my stick with funny shape that shines?" Jack took the stick with his mouth and gave it to Rapunzel. "Yeah, this is a strange stick I already know" Rapunzel saw the stick. "When the avalanche covered us in the time both were under the snow a vision about the birthmarks and its power, and I know how I survived to the avalanche now" Jack saw Rapunzel. "Tell me" Rapunzel got curious. "If I touch or hold the stick my power increases, I mean that now I have something like your hair that keep up me _alive or warm _inside of me" Jack answered. "Wow, that sounds really interesting! But now we have to answer the big question... When are we going to the mountain?" Rapunzel became confused. "Next morning" Jack explained and began to get sleepy. "Jaja, now I see that you're exhausted hey do you want me to sing for you? The thing is that when someone gets sleepy next to me they ask me to sing" Rapunzel blushed. "Good idea, the thing is that you sing really good. If you want you can sing" Jack lied on the ground. "Jaja, fine I will..." Rapunzel sang:

_We were both young when I first saw you..._

(I know that this song is from Taylor Swift and Romeo and Juliet didn't exist yet, but admit this a really calming song)

When Rapunzel finished singing she noticed that Jack was lying on her leg smiling like the lynx he was that night. "Jack... what can I do now? Now that I know you feel something for me... well I don't know if I'm still in love with Jason..." Rapunzel began to touch Jack's face softly, carried him, put him on the ground and she lied next to him sleeping really fast.

_At the morning..._

Jack woke up like a person again but... accidentally he touched Rapunzel with his left hand her golden hair that was still shining. "Ohhh, not again" Jack saw how his hand began to glow. "Good morning Jack" Rapunzel woke up. "Umm, Rapunzel..." Jack put his worried face. "I am a lynx, right?" Rapunzel saw Jack mean. "Yeah, but a golden one. I admit you look really good with that golden color" Jack smiled and touched Rapunzel's head. "I am going to stay like this until night... well this isn't the weirdest thing on my life" Rapunzel joked. "Well, changing the topic... WHERE IS THE MOUNTAIN?! Where can we start?" Jack got doubtful. "Between the places where we began our lives" Rapunzel answered without difficulties. "Wait... how do you know?" Jack got surprised. "Jason's spirit told me yesterday" Rapunzel blushed. "Really?! Wow, I hope to see him again... but did he tell you another thing?" Jack asked. "Ehhh, no" Rapunzel ommited the romantic parts. "Fine, it's a long journey let's go" Jack began to walk with Rapunzel. "Truth... here we go" Both murmured at the same time.

**I know that this chapter doesn't have any interesting story, but I had to answer why Jack survived and the lynx idea came to me, so I invented the chapter and that's all. I am sleepy... :)**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	11. Chapter 11: Our Truth Has Come

**Before reading this chapter I want to tell you something:**

**I was thinking about what you said, I've decided to finish this story and learn from my mistakes. Only forgive me for my grammatical errors and that's all, please ;). I was watching a video similar to my story, but it wasn't the same; the thing is that the song inspired me. "Light Up The Sky - The Afters" hear it when I tell you in the story, it will have more sense. (I will put the author of the video and the video's name at the end)  
**

Chapter 11: Our Truth Has Come

Jack and Rapunzel (well Rapunzel was a lynx) were walking for hours and hours trying to find the mountain between where they had their beginnings.

_Night came..._

"Rapunzel in a moment you'll be a human again" Jack looked at her. "Jaja, I hope so" Rapunzel joked. A flash of light covered Rapunzel and she turned into a human again. "Wow, it was incredible" Rapunzel saw her hands impressed. "I know, it looked really cool" Jack smiled warmly.

"Hey is this the mountain Jack?" Rapunzel saw doubtful to a tunnel on a mountain. "Well, my beginning was on the South of here... Look! That mountain covered with snow far away" Jack remembered. "And my beginning was on a field on the North of here, so I think this is the mountain" Rapunzel rubbed her arm. "Let's go" Jack entered to the tunnel. "Jack, but it's too dark inside" Rapunzel answered doubtful. "You're right..." Jack began to get doubtful. "Well, we can use my hair but only for an hour at dawn" Rapunzel added. "Fine, we only have to wait" Both waited for hours, Rapunzel woke up Jack.

"... Jack can we talk for a moment?" Rapunzel got nervous. "Yes" Jack blushed. "Do you remember when you wrote in the note that you loved me?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, I'm so sorry to tell you that in that mode" Jack answered. "The point is that... if I feel the same for you" Rapunzel began to feel guilty. "I don't understand..." Jack began to feel the zoo on his stomach. "There's something I never told you when I saw Jason's spirit..." Rapunzel covered her eyes. "What happened?" Jack touched Rapunzel's back. "We... kissed" Rapunzel let her tears fall, Jack stood up really fast. "Jack, please listen" Rapunzel took Jack's hand, and he ran into the mountain's tunnel. "No! Wait" Rapunzel followed him.

Jack only ran and ran without knowing where he was, but Rapunzel only ran in circles trying to find him. "Jack!" Rapunzel saw his stack and she finally followed him. "When will my hair shine?" Rapunzel thought while running, she fall on the ground and began to cry again. Her hair began to shine with the signs that it was dawn already. "Hey, what's this?" Rapunzel saw a big door and opened it carefully, Jack saw her going there, he followed her scilently. "The prince of the Sun Tribe!" Rapunzel saw a paint with the prince of the Sun Tribe hugging the princess of the Moon Tribe. "Is really beautiful..." Jack whispered, Rapunzel heard him and saw Jack standing next to the door.

"Jack..." Rapunzel made a little steps to Jack. "Please, let's forget the other subject for a moment. Now we found what we were looking for" Jack smiled and got closer to the big paint or mural of the two lovers. "Look what it says here" Rapunzel took off some dust from it. "I can't believe it! The complete legend!" Jack began reading it amased.** (Put the song I told you now)** It said:

* * *

_Every fifty years, The Moon and the Sun leave a son or daughter to the Earth so bothcan join with each other, and bring an eclipse to restore peace, nature and return a better kind of life. All began on war times when the tribe of the Sun and Moon were on a big fight, the Prince of the tribe of the Sun and the Princess of the tribe of the Moon met __on a mountain between the limits of both tribes. Both fell in love, but with the war they couldn't see each other, so they made a tunnel in the center of that mountain to meet in secret. _

___But one day the Prince didn't come, that day the Princess knew the Prince was dead, so she went to the mountain tunnels and she hid with the Prince's dead body. She prayed to the Moon and Sun to return him alive with her again, then the Sun let a drop of yellow light fall into the mountain and finished falling on the Prince's right palm hand, and the Moon let a drop of white light fall into ____the mountain_ too and finished falling on the Princess's left palm hand. She saw how the Prince returned alive with her, but then both began to rise and the Prince turned into the Sun and the Princess into the Moon. Both made an eclipse telling they will be together restoring the community and love, the both tribes knew about both deaths and the war finished that day. 

___That's why the Sun and Moon let light drops fall from the sky chosing the next ones destiny and they will have to make an eclipse to restore community and love every fifty years joining their palm hands with the birthmark._

* * *

Both were speechless when they finished reading. "So, we are the chosen ones... and we have to join each other birthmarks" Jack murmured. "I think so, let's finish with this" Rapunzel smiled. Both joined their birthmarks infront of the paint or mural, and...

**I'm so sorry not telling you what will happen next, I'll only give you one clue: "The first things are not always achieved" only think about it and on the next weekend you'll know. oh yes this the aunthor's and video's name: **

**tђє sᴜɴ & tђє мσση (Part 1) ❅ Jack Frost X Rapunzel **

**by: **ToBeThwarted.

**Goodbye! :***

- Melody Hawkins


	12. Chapter 12 (Part 1): Destiny is Falling

**What's up! I'm so sorry to submit this chapter so late and not last weekend. It was the 2 exam's weeks in my school, so I had to study History and think about the last chapter of the story.** **I hope you enjoy the last chapter and another thing: The ones who wanted to help me, well you have my permission, but you have to PM me when yo want to change something. Now let's continue:**

Chapter 12 (Part 1): Destiny is Falling

It only occurred a little spark when they joined their birthmarks. "I don't understand, we did all step by step..." Jack got confused. "Jack, did you saw the vision?" Rapunzel interrupted. "Right now? No" Jack answered. "Let me explain you: Well we did all that said us to do, but we are forgetting something" Rapunzel got mysterious. "Where are you getting with that?" Jack began to get frustrated. "Fine, you see that the princess loved a lot the prince, and there is a big painting of them hugging and sitting together. Well I think love is missing..." Rapunzel only saw Jack next to the painting. "Rapunzel, let's be honest you still love Jason, I love you, but I think both have to be in love with each other" Jack saw sad Rapunzel.

"You know it's not my fault to fall in love with Jason, when we met I felt a spark for you... but when I saw you weren't interested I fell in love with Jason, Jack it's not my fault" Rapunzel became angry. "I don't know what to say..." Jack turned sad. "I'm leaving where you can't criticize my decisions, goodbye" Rapunzel walked very angry outside the mountain and hid near a river. "What I've done, now we are never ever going to do the eclipse. I have to find her, now" Jack ran outside and searched for Rapunzel, he searched near a river and anyone was there. Rapunzel climbed up a tree when she heard Jack, and tried not to look down.

* * *

(Now let's include someone special that in Tangled tried to keep her by herself: )

Rapunzel tried to find a new home where Jack couldn't find her, when she notice that in a small cave at its end was a tower she immediately tangled her hair to the window and climbed. "Hello?" Rapunzel entered by the window. "Who's there?" M. Gothel asked. "My name is Rapunzel, and I'm trying to find a shelter" Rapunzel murmured. "Of course, but the condition is to prepare your own food, clean, you know make something that helps here, 'cause I'm not a puppet" M. Gothel crossed her arms. "Don't worry, I promise to help you" Rapunzel stretched her arm, and M. Gothel did the same. "Fine, I only a question" Rapunzel said doubtful. "Tell me" M. Gothel answered. "I love painting, so where can I paint?" Rapunzel asked kindly. "Follow me, upstairs I have another room. Here you can paint on the walls if you want, and you can read like 5 or 4 books, the thing is that I don't have enough money to buy more" M. Gothel showed the room. "It's perfect like this, thank you" Rapunzel smiled kindly.

_The next morning..._

"Rapunzel, it's time to wake up..." M. Gothel entered to her room and got astonished by her shining hair, she touched a little of it and instantly she became 35 or 30 years younger (Remember that she was an old woman and had 70 years). "She has a magic hair" M. Gothel smiled with evil intentions. "Uh? M. Gothel good morning... were you touching my hair?" Rapunzel got hesitated. "Umm no" M. Gothel lied. "So, why your hair is black, your face changed, and your voice sounds young again?" Rapunzel suspected. "You catched me, the thing is that... what does your hair has?" M. Gothel asked. "Well I am the daughter of the Sun, so at dawn my hair shines" Rapunzel answered calm. "I'm so sorry Rapunzel, it wasn't my intention" M. Gothel said looking at her hair. "Fine, I forgive you. Let's breakfast some eggs and bacon with orange juice" Rapunzel made her best effort, besides she cooked like an expert. Rapunzel lived days on the tower really happy, well she had days when she missed Jack, the thing is that M. Gothel is liking a lot Rapunzel's hair.

**So this is part 1 of this chapter, and forgive me for submitting so late. While I was washing my hands thinking at last moment where Rapunzel would live I remembered M. Gothel, I think the bathroom is the best place to think counting the bed and laptop too, well also personal experiences. Bye, bye!**

**- Melody Hawkins**


	13. Chapter 12 (Part 2): Destiny is Falling

**Hi! It's me Melody Hawkins with news. On this chapter you'll see that now someone is helping me "FloraIrmaTylee" I'm sending her my chapter draft and then she sends me back the same chapter, but with improvements. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 12 (Part 2): Destiny is Falling

Days passed, when one night Jack discovered something that he never known before. "Rapunzel! Ugh, I'm never ever going to find her like this" Jack muttered at the sky, frowning at the darkness. Taking a risky, stupid shot, he decided to scale a tree. Careful not to nick himself on the scratchy wood, he made it to the top, still keeping his staff in his hands. That was when the branch he'd been standing on decided to give away.

Jack hurtled towards the ground but he never made it, instead, he began to soar into flight. "Wow, what could happen if I just..." Jack accidentally dropped his staff and began to fall again. "Ah, no!" Jack caught his staff right before his body made contact with the cold ground. Hovering slightly above the dirt, he let a smile drift over his face. "I can't believe it, I can fly..." he said. Dawn was approaching, and Jack saw the sun rising, but he didn't think much of it. That is, until he hit the ground hard. "I think only at night, argh" The sun was his opposite, and therefore seemed to take pleasure in his pain, Jack thought as he rubbed his sore back unhappily.

_Meanwhile..._

"Rapunzel, you're wonderful at cooking," Gothel watched Rapunzel hustle around the kitchen, gathering the soup and bread she was feeding her savior. "Thank you" Rapunzel said shyly, placing a slice of bread in front of Gothel. "Do you know something?" Gothel said, grabbing her slice and dunking it into her soup, never taking her eyes off of the blond girl. "What?" Rapunzel smiled warmily at the woman, uneasy by Gothel's tone. "You remind me a lot like my daughter" Gothel told Rapunzel slowly. "You've got her hair, and her eyes"

"Oh, what happened to her?" Rapunzel asked curiously. "She died a while ago" Gothel said sadly, and averted her eyes from Rapunzel's. "An illness, it was. She left and I could never really move on. That's why her room is still there, and why I still live here" Rapunzel audibly gasped in sorrow, drawing her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry" Rapunzel touched Gothel's hand gently. Gothel looked up, and offered a small smile in return. "Don't worry... now you are here with me" Gothel smiled.

"Me? But we aren't family" Rapunzel got flustered and uncomfortable at Gothel's words. Surely Gothel hadn't helped her because she reminded her of her own daughter right? "But I know destiny sent you here to fill the hole I have in my heart" Gothel said sweetly, so serenely as she finished her soup. "Rapunzel, would you be a dear and wash this for me?" Gothel handed Rapunzel her dirty dishes, smiling at her replacement daughter eerily. Rapunzel took them to the sink and began to wash them, hearing Gothel hum in content; but Rapunzel was still unsure what to make of the situation. "I appreciate this you know" Gothel spoke from behind Rapunzel, causing the blond child to let out a small squeak and rub the plate faster. "Being my daughter, when my last one had to leave" Gothel whispered "It's not a problem" Rapunzel ducked her head over the dishes, feeling her face flame up. As Gothel's footsteps resonated away, Rapunzel stopped her washing.

Well, what could Rapunzel do? There was this sad woman, who was missing her departed child, and thought that Rapunzel was an angel sent to help her. Of course, there was no doubt, Rapunzel had to stay with Gothel.

_At night... _

"Good night" Gothel said as she went to her room. "Good night, Gothel" Rapunzel said polietly back, also going to her own _room_ "Rapunzel, you can call me mother if you'd like" Gothel said sweetly. "Um.. thank you" Rapunzel said quietly, and the two departed to go their separate ways. Alone in her room, Rapunzel felt the oddest thing. That rather than being Gothel's guest, she was being Gothel's prisoner. Spying a window in the room, she moved towards it. The moon that night was so full, so round that it gave her hope and made her long for a certain boy, leaning on the windowsill, she exposed her face to the cool night air.

"Oh Jack, where are you?" Rapunzel whispered to the moon. "I miss you" From outside her window, a certain boy had been listening. One quick movement, and Jack flew underneath Rapunzel's window. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down you hair" Jack joked, waiting for Rapunzel's reaction. Like he's hoped, Rapunzel's face lit up. "Jack? How did you find me?" Rapunzel squealed, looking down at Jack with shining eyes. "Well..." Jack flew up and sat on the windowpane. "I can fly now. I'll explain later, I don't really get it myself." Rapunzel giggled, oh, it was just so right that he was with her.

"Jack, you don't know how much I missed you" Rapunzel sighed. "Finding Gothel... Well, Mother Gothel now I don't know what I was thinking" She looked down at the floor, grasping onto her arms like she was cold, and downcast her eyes. Jack lifted her chin with his finger, causing Rapunzel to shiver at his cold fingertips. "Please forgive me?" Jack asked huskily, the regret evident in his voice. "What I said, what I did... was stupid." Rapunzel felt tears forming in the back of her eyes, but resisted the urge to let them fall. Instead, she threw her arms around Jack's neck and squeezed tightly. Jack, caught off guard, hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Jack... Of course, but never do that again" Rapunzel giggled like a schoolgirl, happy just to be with him. "I knew you'd say that" Jack laughed. "But now that you've forgiven me, I intend to make it up to you. Let's go!" He outstretched a hand to her, gesturing to the enchanting moonlit night. "I-I can't" Rapunzel said nervously, looking down again. "Why not?" Jack let his hand fall, looking at rp expectantly. Heaving a breath, Rapunzel began to explain. "You see... there's this woman, Mother Gothel. She's lost her daughter, and sees me as a replacement daughter, and I just can't stand to let her suffer like that!" Rapunzel said. "I can't leave her, Jack." Dejectedly, she stepped back from the window. "So I can only visit you" Jack said softly.

"I I guess so. She's not a harsh woman, but she makes me feel like a prisoner, almost," Rapunzel said quietly. "I promise to visit you every night" Jack promised. "Cause, well, I can fly at night" "But Gothel goes shopping every day because she needs to get groceries, so why don't you come then?" Rapunzel asked. "You could climb my hair, I'll let it down for you!" "Good idea Rapunzel" Jack grinned at the prospect. "And hey, I promise we are going to form the eclipse soon." Jack took Rapunzel's hand. Flushing at his touch, Rapunzel blushed.

"I hope so..." Rapunzel found herself trapped in Jack's hypnotizing bright blue eyes. He leaned closer, and she felt herself moving closer as well, until their lips were inches apart. Rapunzel felt her heart jump, as his cold breath mingled with hers she abruptly pulled away. Jack also stopped himself, and gave her a sad smile. "I understand" Jack said softly. "I'm sorry..." Rapunzel rubbed her arm self-consciously. "I should go, it's fine" Jack said, turning back to the night. "See you, Rapunzel.." He had not flown that far from her window when Rapunzel began regretting her decision already.

"Jack, wait!" Rapunzel put her arms on the edge of the window, trying to reach him. Jack saw her sorry expression and smiled, moving back into her room. Rapunzel grabbed him by the shoulders, and pressed her lips to his. Jack felt himself in an euphoria, raising one hand to tighten around Rapunzel's waist and the other to tangle itself in her hair. Rapunzel pressed her hand helplessly around his chest, deepening their kiss. It felt felt like an eternity as the kissed; though in reality, it was probably no more than eight seconds. Still, Jack felt the fireworks he and Rapunzel had together. Slowly, they pulled away from their passionate kiss.

"Okay, now I'm really confused" Jack smiled down at Rapunzel. She blushed, but kept eye contact. "Me too, I guess I just felt something for you again, now that you've come up here with me..." she mumbled. Jack caught her in a hug, and the two wrapped themselves around one another in complete bliss. At that moment, Gothel had decided to check up on Rapunzel. When she saw her hugging Jack, she was not happy.

**So, what do you think? If you have any review or question only send it to me. I'll be glad to read them and try to improve myself to make the end really fantastic.**

**- Melody Hawkins**


End file.
